


Soft

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Trying something new, Watching, honestly i have no idea, platonic if you want, romantic if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: The first word that comes to mind when you see Dan is alwayssoft.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new. Words are hard. New fandoms are hard. Hasn't been beta'd, so please let me know if you spot anything!

Soft  
Adjective  
1\. Easy to mould, cut, compress, or fold; not hard or firm to the touch.  
"soft margarine"  
2\. Having a pleasing quality involving a subtle effect or contrast rather than sharp definition.  
"the soft glow of the lamps"

Adverb  
1\. In a quiet or gentle way.  
"I can just speak soft and she'll hear me"  
2\. In a weak or foolish way.  
"don't talk soft"

* * *

 

The first word that comes to mind when you see Dan is always _soft_. It seems strange to you at first, considering there is nothing about his stature that isn't the exact opposite of the word. His cheekbones are angular and jawline sharp enough to cut, his shoulders being broad and bony, his frame slim and the acute jut of his hips are anything but soft. Dan could very easily be intimidating, standing at 6'2, distinct features and a confident carriage of his shoulders. However he emits this air of calm, gentle and _soft_  around him.

You're sure it's down to his attitude and outlook on life. He believes that putting positivity into the universe will make the universe return it, and it sure as hell seems to be working for him. It's rewarded his hard work with progress that his teenage self could never even imagine. His positive energy shines through his eyes, his smile and his laugh. You love when he laughs, his lips stretch into a large, toothy smile. It's contagious as it reaches his eyes, making their corners crinkle and crease.

Even when he's not smiling, his eyes are. Consistently vibing his happiness. They're a warm brown, pools of melted, molten milk chocolate that you drown in whenever you hold his gaze. It makes you feel as though Augustus Gloop didn't have it all that bad after all. You often find yourself gawking at him, admiring the kindness, the _softness_  of his eyes. How he looks over everything with a non-judgmental, friendly eyes. You daren't ever make him angry and you pray that you never have to see his eyes harden, his face set and jaw lock in the way that men do when rubbed the wrong way.

Even when he's strung out across his sofa, ankles crossed and resting on the arm, he looks delicate. His right arm is resting over his head, hand under his hair, elbow pointed. His left is awkwardly hanging off the end of the cushion. His face is resting, lips naturally lying in a line and his eyes wide and focused. His dark curls are untamed, pointing in various directions. Unmanageable tendrils stand out against the pale of his forearm, defining their unusual waves, twists and curls. There is one, perfect ringlet in amongst the mess that looks just big enough to curl around your pinky finger.

He can feel your eyes boring into him as you take him in. You look at him as if he's artwork, eyes searching him for every detail, taking the straight of his nose and the dense forest of lashes delineating his eyes. He shifts his position to crane his neck to you, eyes sparkling as they meet your own and the corners of his lips hinting at a smile. His voice is gentle and laced with amusement as he asks you a simple, "What?"

You smile back and blink at him cluelessly, "What?" you reply. He laughs inside of his mouth, air hissing between his teeth and he sits up. He rests an elbow on the arm of the chair and places his chin in the cup of his hand, smiling widely at you, eyes filled with affection. His gaze is warm and surrounds you with a feeling of comfort and calm.

"You've been staring at me," he states, failing to hide his laughter. You shake your head, "you have!"

"I wasn't staring. I was observing." you tell him.

Dan pushes his hair out of his face, leaving it at a wild angle defying every law of gravity, and laughs. It's more of a giggle, however you feel as though that word doesn't fit him, features too chiseled to relate with the world. Soft, however, still fits the bill.

"Oh, I see. Would you care to - perhaps - explain why?"

You hum before telling him a simple "no", laughing at how dramatically his face falls at your response. It makes you shrug and tell him anyway, "You're nice to look at."

He grins. It fills you with a feeling of adoration, rising from the very pit of your stomach up to your gullet. You love seeing how his face lights up, how crows feet form at the corners of his eyes and how his smile lines form perfectly around his stubble. You can't hold your words back when you tell him that he's a ray of sunshine. It makes him laugh somewhat awkwardly and he tells you to shut up, slumping back into his position on the sofa.

"No, you shut up. You're a soft ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. You're so warm and kind and- man, you're great."

He's quiet for a moment before peering over the arm of the chair again, eyes wide and curious, "you mean that?" you nod and he makes a noise in his throat, "Thank you. That's super kind of you."

You shrug it off, telling him that it's okay, that you mean it and continue to take in how his aura soothes the air around you. He radiates a light that brightens the room, even whilst he's idle and immersed in whatever it is you guys are watching.

His hair, still sat at law defying angles, looks incredible. You want to reach over and ruffle it, run your hands through the tangle of dark locks. You wonder if it would knot around your fingers or if it would be surprisingly silky and supple. You want to twirl that perfect ringlet that remains undisturbed around your finger, to pull at it and watch it bounce back into shape.

Idly, he reaches for a strand to twirl around his finger, giving you a new point of interest. A smile teases your lips as you watch his long, pale index finger twist the strand. You watch quietly, skimming over the back of his veiny hand and his large clubbed thumb. Honestly, you can't help but think of how smooth the skin looks, even as you follow the prominent vein up his forearm. You wish to dance your fingertips over it, give him goosebumps and gentle tickles.

His eyes flicker back up to you, warm and kind and amused, "Still observing?"

"Of course."

"What have you observed?"

"Your _softness_."

He hesitates for a moment before smiling wide and settling his eyes back on the television screen. There's a hint of a giggle in his voice.

"My _softness_."

**Author's Note:**

> Since I usually name my fics after songs, here, have this jam: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1b3tmNX192c Kings of Leon - Soft
> 
> Even though its obviously not. 
> 
> Characters belong to themselves, all a work of fiction.


End file.
